Unshed Tears
by RozaDimitri99
Summary: Takes place after the last Drake Chronicles book. Hunter is falling into a depression after the death of her grandfather and she's pushing Quinn away when all he's trying to do is help her. Meanwhile, the Hounds are getting ready for battle against all of Montmartre's hosts and somehow the Drakes and the hunters get pulled in with them. Let me know what you guys all think! -Sammy


**Hey guys so this is a new story that I decided to write. This time it's about the Drake Chronicles by Alexandra Harvey. It's about my favorite book couple ever… wait for it… HUNTER AND QUINN! This story takes place after the last book ends. Also this has Isabeu and Logan in it because I love them too. **

**Disclaimer::: I DO NOT own the Drake Chronicles. Alexandra Harvey holds that incredible honor **

**Love you all and I hope you enjoy my story **** let me know in the reviews what you think about it! –Sammy **

Chapter one: Hunter POV

My Grandfather is dead… I'm all alone… what the hell have I done with my life? The wet tears that had secretly escaped the prison of my eyes trailed down my bright red cheeks. It's been years since I've let myself cry. Not once since I started my training with… my grandpa… have I allowed myselfthe release that comes with the package of crying. Training with my grandfather started when I was only eight; right after my parents were killed… murdered in cold blood by those things… the things that I happened to be dating. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I felt a cold, burning rage building up inside my chest and I didn't think about it when I pounded my aching, tear splattered knuckles against the hardness of the wall. It hurt like a bitch but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Has anything ever really mattered? _My subconscious whispered to me through the haze that my head was clouded with. It was a like a thick fog covering up my logical thoughts and I was to tired to fight through it. I'm to damn tired to fight through anything anymore. I can't do this anymore.

I was thankful that Chloe was going to be gone for the rest of the night and tomorrow that way I could let lose in freedom without someone constantly over my shoulder asking me if I was okay. I know that it's common courtesy to ask someone that after they lose a loved one but honestly? I didn't want to hear that shit anymore. "Are you okay?" That's all I've heard since I was nine and I'm over it. NO! I'm not fucking okay! Do I look okay to you people? Well… yeah I probably do but I'm not… I'm just a damn good actress.

In my head I kept remembering the way my grandfather looked laying on the grass on the ground soaked in his very own blood. The bullet meant for me was buried deep into his chest and was invisible. All that was visible to the naked eye was pints upon pints of blood constantly pooling out of his cloth covered chest. I remember watching him take his final breathes before his eyes drooped closed and his old, worn out body went slack. Quinn had been standing over me with one hand on my shoulder and the rest of his focus turned into watching for danger. Danger that was around because the only real source had been killed… right after she killed my last living family member.

Quinn... I missed him so much but I knew that I shouldn't. He's a vampire. Vampires are supposed to be evil and bad and horrible. It was supposed to be my job to kill them and yet I was dating one, sleeping with one even. I missed him like hell but he couldn't come to see me. I couldn't go see him. To much has gone on around here to do that even if I wanted to. So, because of that, I was pushing him away. I couldn't stand even the thought of quinn getting hurt and I was going to prevent it if it was the last thing I ever do.

**Quinn POV: **

Hunter hadn't spoken to me since before the battle had started. When I saw that gun pointed right at her… I didn't know what to do. If my heart actually did have a beat to it then it would have stopped. I would never admit it to anyone but my mind is a safezone… I love Hunter. She's my whole world now. No other girl means anything to me and it has ripped my heart out straight out of my chest when she stopped talking to me. The battle was over a week ago and she hasn't said a word to me.

The gun was pointed at her and when I heard the gunshot, I wanted to drop down to my knees and cry… just give up on everything but then… she was fine. She didn't move. She didn't fall. She screamed but other than that she looked fine. It took a minute for me to register that someone had indeed jumped in front of her. Although I was so extremely happy that she wasn't hurt… I was worried that someone else was hurt and that would kill Hunter although not literary. I was over there in a couple of seconds and next to a stone cold hunter. She was crouched over a body… a dead body. When I got a closer look I realized who it was… her grandfather…

Every single fiber of my being wanted to pull hunter into my arms and tell her that everything would be okay and that I would never let her go but I knew that would only put us both in danger so instead I settled for resting my hand on her shoulder and keeping a look out for any possible threats. That night, I drove her back to the school in my car and she didn't say a word. She spent the whole car ride looking out of the window in complete and utter silence. She hasn't said a word to me since then.

Keiran was the only one that I could go to for information about how Hunter was doing and all he ever said was that she was doing fine. I wasn't sure what that meant but I knew that I wanted to hold her all night and kiss her and tell her it was going to be okay. That wouldn't make her feel better though. Honestly, I couldn't imagine being in her position. She was holding everything on her shoulders; her family name, carrying on her very own blood line all by herself, not to mention the pressure to be the most amazing hunter that she can be. Plus, heaven knows that she's getting a lot of shit by being with me, since I know Lucy is going through that at that school for being with Nick. I felt bad for her and I wanted to help but I knew that I couldn't help her right now; only her friends could help her right now.

**Hey baby. U wanna talk? **

I texted her in hopes that for just once in the past week she would text me back. When me and Hunter text, my phones shows me when she reads them. It showed me and then it showed her texting me back. The little typing bubble disappeared and it never reappeared and I never got a text. She was ignoring me and honestly that was starting to hurt.

I tossed my phone across the room and onto my bed and went to my little refrigerator in my room and got a bottle of blood out. Drinking it, I went downstairs where Nick, Lucy, Connor, and Christable were all sitting on couches together.

"Hey Lucy do you know how Hunter is doing?" I couldn't stop myself for asking. Nick gave me a look that said he knew I was upset about her pushing me out of her life for the moment but he wasn't teasing me about my relationship for once as my brothers so often did. Connor was too wrapped up in his girlfriend to notice my entering of the room.

"She's been pretty much cooped up in her room all week aside from going to her classes and her individual training. Other than that, I haven't even seen her and when I do, she's expressionless. It's like she's not letting herself feel any of the pain that she is no doubt feeling. It's sad really. Not even Keiran can pull her out of it even though he says he is." I was surprised. Keiran's been lying to me? He said he's seen her and she's doing better. "Ohh..." Lucy said, seeing my face, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that..." she muttered with a guilty look overtaking her face.

"What exactly were you SUPPOSED to tell me than?" I questioned, my facial expressions turning from concerned to anger in a mere few seconds.

"...uhh..." Lucy looked nervous and I gave her a look that said she better tell me. "I was supposed to tell you that Hunter was doing okay and that she was getting better and that you should just give her some time. But that's not how I actually feel. I think she's getting worse and that she needs someone to talk to who can get her to cry and let out her feelings like her anger and everything... she needs help as much as she would never admit it." Lucy said in one breath. I didn't say anything else, instead I ran upstairs and grabbed my black jacket then went out to the garage were I passed Duncan without saying a single word. I hopped into my black Mercedes and sped off to the academy to go help my girlfriend. That's right, I said girlfriend.

**Okay guys so that was chapter one. Should I keep going? Let me know. I love you all -Sammy**


End file.
